


7/11 Vrisrezi AU

by imsorrycantrelate



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/F, Humanstuck, Implied abuse, Partner Abuse, violence and abuse in third chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsorrycantrelate/pseuds/imsorrycantrelate





	1. Chapter 1

Vriska stoned out of her goddamn mind, had decided to drive to 7/11 because sober her was a dumbass who had forgotten the concept of munchies. She stumbled out of her car and pushed open the door. Or tried to. She realized it was a pull door. The only person there was working the counter.

  
The girl at the counter looked up from her book titled “Disorder in the Court” and sniffed. Something similar to the stench of skunk filled her lungs. She coughed and said in her scratchy voice, “Who’s there?” Vriska, instead of just saying hello, stumbled into a pile of chips. She might have put too much vodka in her cocktails. Or too much whiskey in those shots. It’s not like she could have gotten through that DnD campaign sober.

  
“It’s me.” She waved at the girl at the counter.

  
“Who the fuck is me?” asked Terezi, able to tell whatever customer she was speaking to wouldn’t care if she swore.

  
“I meant, I’m Vriska.” She got up, a bunch of Fritos in her hands. “Hey…” She looked at the girl, still stumbling around. “Don’t I know you?”

  
The girl’s eyebrows raised, “Vriska? Vriska Serket? Didn’t we use to be friends?”

  
“Yes, yes, glad that’s the part you remember.” Vriska hoped Terezi had forgotten about the friendship drama that had gone down for them to stop talking to each other by middle school. “So you are Terezi then.”

  
“You could say that. Or maybe I’m no one. Or maybe someone who’s dice I stole so I could eat them and then stabbed me with a mechanical pencil,” Terezi was chuckling.

  
Vriska rubbed her eyes and tried to fix her hair. She wasn’t expecting to be running into a girl at the local 7/11. Usually, the only one who worked there was a depressed gay dude who gave her free Icees as they talked about drama. “Can you like, be easy on me, I am barely alive right now.”

  
Terezi scoffed, “Better not be from drinking I just saw you driving two seconds ago.”

“Hey...hey! No need to accuse me of things with no evidence.”

  
“My evidence is the skid marks leading up to the gas pump you parked on the wrong side of. Oh, wait, not even that. You parked horizontally from it. Where’s your gas go huh? The hood of your car?” She was laughing.

  
“Hey! Look I can get through a case with no charges even if all the evidence is pointing towards me.”

  
“Not if I’m the one prosecuting you.”

  
She held her stomach and began wobbling again. “Can you like, just please get me a blue raspberry Icee?”

  
“Fine.” Terezi pointed at the ground, “But pick up those chips.” Terezi turned around and felt for the Icee machine, then sniffed for the section that smelled like blue raspberry (whatever the fuck that was supposed to mean, last time she was told raspberries did not, in fact, come in the color blue) She filled up the cup until it she felt the ice drip down in between her fingers. She put the lid on the cup and licked off the blue raspberry that had gotten on her hand.

  
Vriska had picked up the chips and grabbed Doritos, then gotten Mountain Dew from the drink area and then beef jerky and then gummy worms, then trail mix to make herself feel more healthy even though she knew she would just pick out the m&m’s to throw into her mouth. They tasted better that way. Salty. She had accidentally started eating them. She got back to the front.

  
By the time Vriska had gotten back to the counter, Terezi was turning around, using her cane to walk back to the counter. That’s when Vriska remembered.  
“How has life been, Terezi? I haven’t really spoken to you since…” Vriska noticed Terezi had her eyes opened. Her eyes were blank, with red seeping in them. The spots that surrounded her eyes made them stand out even more. There was some beauty to them Vriska couldn’t explain. Most would call it terrifying or creepy, but Vriska saw them as majestic.

  
“It’s okay. Lots of drama. Still. Boys still suck.”

  
“Oh...are you still dating boys?” Vriska realized this was an odd question to ask halfway through saying it. “I mean, I mean the same boy, the same boys...yes yeah that’s what I meant.”

  
“Sort of.” Terezi sighed, “I’m thinking of breaking up with him though.” Her hand shook slightly. “It’s fine, I shouldn’t be telling you this.”  
“Aw, c’mon Terezi. We used to be good friends.”

  
“Just, just put your stuff on the counter. We haven’t been friends for a long time, you’re a customer right now. Put your stuff on the counter,” she sniffled.

  
“Terez...It’s okay I-” She put her hand around Terezi’s, who was still holding onto the Icee. Terezi’s hand was freezing. Terezi blushed and moved her hand away.  
“Just put your shit on the counter!”

  
“Sorry, sorry I didn’t mean to do that I was just, I don’t know, I-okay. Anything else going on? Are you still studying law like you said you were going to?”  
Terezi let her muscles relax. “Yes, but I’m surprised you remember more than me eating your chalk.”

Vriska’s lips perked up, “You have to give me some credit Terezi. I don’t forget a face. Whether they’ve done me wrong or done me right.”

  
“So that’s why you remember me? Cause I was such a nuisance?” Terezi laughed again but frowned. She warmed up her hands by touching her face.  
Vriska frowned, “No? I remember you because you were fun. We used to prank all those boys together, remember? Use to play games. Pretend I was a pirate, you were my lawyer, we’d fucking show those boys who were boss. Aradia would hang out with us too, remember?”

  
“Oh! I remember Aradia. She was cool. Do you still see her? Cause I haven’t been seeing anyone recently.” Terezi smirked at her own pun, even though it was true.

  
“Yeah, she goes to Dungeons and Dragons, even after all that drama. Tavros, even though he should hate me, still goes. That’s pretty much all it is right now.”  
“Dungeons and Dragons? That seems fun, I listen to podcasts of it. I haven’t had anyone to play with though,” her face lit up, “Do you think...do you think I can join you three?”

  
“Of course!” Vriska smiled, “It’s at my house.”

  
Terezi took out her phone, feeling for the right buttons to click and using voice commands until she got to her contacts. “Can you put your info here? I forgot where you live.”

  
Vriska took her phone from her hand and started putting in all her contact info. She gave it back to Terezi, who held Vriska’s hand as she transferred the phone to her other hand. Vriska blushed a little, getting tense. Terezi leaned closer to her, “Your Icee is melting.”

  
“Oh, oh yeah. I should buy that. Ugh, uh,” she realized she only had five dollars. “Okay here. Five dollars. Should be enough for one Icee right?” Terezi nodded and took the money, making sure it actually was five dollars. She felt around the counter. Vriska quickly moved the chip bags and soda away from Terezi.  
“I thought there was more.”

  
Vriska shook her head but realized that she was just being silent. “No.” Terezi looked at her, suspicious, and then gave her her change. Vriska grabbed the Icee and then the other items, trying to make the least amount of noise as possible. Terezi smirked.

  
“I should have known. I’m blind, not deaf, Vriska! Once you ring that bell I can call the authorities.” She pointed at the bell on the door. Vriska turned back at Terezi.  
“I’m hungry. You can’t stop me, loser.” She tried to step out of the building but stopped herself. She grasped on the door handle and turned back around. She walked towards Terezi, who didn’t know how to react. “I’m sorry, here you go.” She got behind the counter and dropped everything but her Icee.

  
Terezi smelled it, “Really Vriska? Mountain Dew?”

  
“Hey! I would have gotten that even if I was sober.”

  
Terezi frowned at her and felt Vriska’s face. Vriska’s tired, distraught face. She almost poked her in the eye. “Vriska, do you need a ride home or anything? I can call a cab.”

  
“What about my car?” Vriska pointed at her blue convertible.

  
“Or a place to stay? My home isn’t far from here, I figured out how to walk here.”

  
“Is that why you got a job here? But wait, do you only take the night shift? I spend a lot of time here during the day.”

  
“Yeah, I take the night shift. It’s not like it’s any harder for me to get here during the night dumbass. And I have classes all day. When I’m not sleeping that is.”

Terezi had grabbed Vriska’s hand and gave her the snacks and soda, then started dragging her outside after putting a twenty in the cash register. Vriska couldn’t stop her. “I’m not letting you drive home. You sure can walk but don’t drive.”


	2. Chapter 2

Vriska laughed, “I might as well go to your place anyway. Ms.My life isn’t a mess.” 

“That is slander and I will accuse you of libel if you say that in print.” 

Vriska giggled again. “You’re on the way to achieving your lifelong dream, no matter what has gotten in your way. You’re not high and drunk off your ass at a 7/11.”

“Yeah, but is that any fun? No. It’s not. Law school is boring as fuck and none of my friends have talked to me since. Even getting a job at the stupid-ass 7/11 took me threatening to sue their bitch-asses.” She sniffled as she powered ahead, dragging Vriska along. 

“Yeah, but you didn’t just have the worst relationship with the worst fucking loser you’ve ever fucking seen. Ugh. Well, I guess I’ve done that more than once. I think I’m done with men now.” 

Terezi sniffled some more. She didn’t say anything. 

Vriska stopped in her tracks. “What’s wrong, Terezi?” 

Terezi kept on pulling her, going nowhere. “Nothing! Nothing is fucking wrong. You’re drunk and high, you just said so, stop being weird.” Tears burned her eyes. Vriska let go of her hand, letting her fall onto the wet dirt ground, “Hey! Why would you do that you dick!” Her clothes were covered in dirt as she turned around, sitting on the ground, shaking and crying. “Where are you?” 

Vriska put her things aside, not meaning to make Terezi fall. She went over and hugged her, “I’m right here.” Terezi pulled Vriska closer and started crying on her shoulder. 

“Why would you do that?” asked Terezi again. She wiped away her tears. She was hyperventilating. As Vriska got close to Terezi she put her hand on her face around her. Terezi was blushing. She noticed the patch of makeup that was rubbing off of Terezi’s face. She gently rubbed it away with her thumb, revealing a purple bruise. 

Terezi almost bit Vriska’s hand off. “Get off me!” She kicked and pushed Vriska off of her, making her roll off into the street. Vriska got up, breathing heavily, her hands on her knees. 

“Did someone do that to you?!” asked Vriska, seething with rage. “Who was it?” She tried to calm down so that Terezi wouldn’t panic, “Are you okay?”  
“I’m okay I just, ran into something, that’s all. It’s easy when you’re blind and stupid,” She sniffled again. 

“Hey, who the fuck said you were stupid? You’re not stupid. I AM stupid. No one gets to take that title from me. You couldn’t possibly pass my standards of stupidity. I’ll beat up anyone who says you do.” 

“But I’m the one who says I do.” 

“Uh-huh, sure. What’s going on? For real, are you okay?” 

Vriska helped Terezi get off the ground. “Things, lots of things. Who cares?” She whispered. 

“Uh, me, duh.” 

“We haven’t talked in years, you haven’t even tried to reconnect with me! How much do you really care?” 

“I can’t really speak for the me from years ago but I definitely did care about you. I care about you, you know.” Vriska was going to add I’d die for you but she thought that maybe that was a little too much. “I’d die for you.” Woops. 

Terezi smiled up at her. “Let’s get to my house, it’s not much farther.” Vriska picked up her stuff and they got to her house. Or, well, Terezi’s mom’s house. She dragged Vriska to her room, which was full of bookshelves and dragons. So many dragons. Art’s supplies were strewn across her desk. She had a computer that was paused in the middle of watching a crime show. Terezi took a second to take her pants off, revealing dragon boxers, before she jumped on the bed, wrapping her dragon scale blanket around her. Vriska looked down at Terezi’s legs but then decided to think nothing of it. 

“You can stay in here until you get tired, then you can sleep on the couch or something.” 

Vriska nodded and sat on the bed next to her, making sure not to sit too close in case she made Terezi uncomfortable. Terezi was the opposite, and when she felt the weight on the bed was so far from her, nudged over in Vriska’s direction. She pulled her legs up into her chest and leaned on Vriska’s arm. Vriska’s initial reaction was to move, but she decided to stay in place. She wouldn’t want Terezi to fall over again. She looked at the scrapes on Terezi’s hands and knees, guilt starting to seep into her. 

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Vriska mumbled. 

“Huh?” Terezi faced Vriska. Vriska’s breath cut short and she looked away from her. 

It took her a few seconds to repeat herself, “I’m sorry about how weird I’ve been acting. I’ve just...missed you. I think I forgot how much I missed you.” She looked at Terezi’s expression, which was more serious than she was used to. Vriska couldn’t look Terezi in the eyes, even if she knew Terezi wasn’t staring her down. She looked down at Terezi’s cheeks, then lower to her lips, which were chapped. Then she looked down at her neck and quickly looked back up at Terezi’s eyes before she looked any lower. Terezi smiled, which calmed Vriska down. 

“I missed you too. I don’t think...I don’t think I’ve met anyone who I could even think of replacing you. It was stupid for me to leave you.” Terezi reached out towards Vriska’s hands. Vriska was glad Terezi couldn’t see her blushing. Vriska held tight onto Terezi’s hands, catching her off guard for a second. Terezi’s face flushed.   
“No, don’t say that. It was all just, some stupid fucking shit we all did and we’re older now. Let’s just forget any of that shit happened and start from the beginning.” 

“As friends?” Terezi moved closer. 

“Anything you want,” Vriska smiled with a bit of pain. She doubted Terezi would want anything past friendship, but the way Terezi held her hand back and the way she leaned towards Vriska was making her brain scatter. Even Terezi started to lose her sense of logic as she leaned towards Vriska, reaching her arms around her, her face moving up to where she guessed Vriska’s lips were. 

Vriska didn’t know how to react. She moved her arms around Terezi, rubbing against her arm. Terezi flinched back and snuggled back into her blankets, her back turned to Vriska. Vriska saw there was makeup on her sleeves and hand. Vriska’s hand shook. 

“Terezi, are you okay?” She tapped Terezi’s arm, making her flinch again. Terezi sniffled. 

“I’m fine! Don’t touch me.” 

Vriska grit her teeth as she heard Terezi’s voice crack. She didn’t know what to do. She rubbed the makeup off. After some silence, Terezi wiped the tears from her cheeks and got up. “Why don’t we watch some shows? Get our minds off things.” She faked a laugh, “You must be awfully stressed, you’re overreacting so much today.” Vriska was still looking down at her hand. “Hey, dunkass listen to me! You want to watch shows?” 

“Sure.” She waited as Terezi started the episode she was watching from the beginning. They started out as far as they could be from each other as they laid on the bed. Vriska tried to make herself more comfortable by inching closer, but every time she did it made Terezi wince, so she stayed still. When they got on their second episode, Terezi started to stretch and roll over, even laughing at parts. 

“I bet that jackass is the murderer,” said Terezi, as if she hadn’t seen the episode five times already. She just wanted to impress Vriska with her sleuthing skills.   
“No, I think it’s that guy,” Vriska said for the same reasons. 

“Ha, you wish it was. Let me tell you why he isn’t.” She jumped up on the bed and started listing them all dramatically, pointing to her stuffed animals as if they were the characters from the show. Vriska looked up at her, listening to everything she said. She honestly had no idea what was going on with the show and liked Terezi’s interpretation of it better. “So she just kept it secret, withholding evidence from the court and throwing off everyone-” she was jumping around excited, but almost fell off the bed. Vriska quickly grabbed Terezi’s hands and pulled her forward. Terezi slipped her hands out of Vriska’s grasp and crossed her arms. “I thought I said not to touch me,” she said, more teasingly this time. Terezi hopped back down onto the bed as Vriska contemplated things. 

Every time she touched Terezi she just wanted to hold her more and more. The longer she sat next to her, every time Terezi spoke, her face got warmer, her heart beat quicker. But she had to stop herself. She didn’t want to be a dick and leave Terezi though, but this was torture. She sighed softly. She jumped slightly when Terezi’s head was in her arms. 

“Oh fuck, sorry, I didn’t realize that was you.” Terezi smiled up at her. Vriska couldn’t tell if she was lying or not. “Shit, wait, have I been like, pushing you off the bed? Move closer dummy! You stupid fucking shithead why are you so far?” She reached her arms around Vriska and pulled her closer. She put her head on Vriska’s leg. 

Vriska hadn’t reacted. The episode had finished already. “I’m sorry,” said Terezi, almost out of nowhere. 

“What?” Vriska asked incredulously. 

“I was being weird...sorry.” Terezi wasn’t smiling anymore. 

“What? No, don’t be sorry. You were having fun don’t apologize for that.” 

“Okay...sorry for apologizing. Shit, wait. Sorry. Just…” She whimpered as her eyes filled with tears again. She rolled away from Vriska and kept her back to her again. This time her sobbing was loud as she didn’t stop herself from sniffing back her snot and letting the tears stain her pillows. 

“Is there any way I can help, I’m sorry I made you feel bad.” Vriska moved her hand closer to Terezi but then moved back. 

“No, just give me a second.” 

Vriska got up to look for tissues as Terezi’s sobbing got louder. She came back to her, “Here,” she put the box in Terezi’s hands, then stood awkwardly, fumbling around with her hands as she waited to do something. Terezi blew her nose and got up to throw the tissues away. 

“Thanks. None of that happened, okay?” She poked Vriska in the chest to emphasize it. 

Vriska nodded, then said, “Yeah, none of it. Zip zilch nada. Totally, 100%, none of that happened ever. If someone asks I’ll just tell them, no, never, why would that ever happen-” 

“Oh shut up nerd.” Terezi giggled and sat back down on her bed. Vriska sat next to her, closer than usual. Terezi hugged her, her last tears sinking into Vriska’s shirt. “I think I’m okay.” 

Vriska hugged her back, “You will be. It’s okay. You’ll be okay.” She felt Terezi’s soft hair in between her fingers, her lips on her forehead. Terezi looked up when Vriska kissed her head. 

Just as Vriska was about to apologize, worrying she had invaded the last boundary, Terezi got closer to Vriska, leaning all her weight on her, making Vriska lean back onto the pillows. “Sorry but um…” Terezi shut her mouth quickly. 

“Go on.” All Vriska could see when she looked up was Terezi’s face and she was a hundred percent cool with that.   
“Sorry am I invading your space...sorry, sorry. Sorry. I-Sorry. Why did I do that? I’m-I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Vriska responded by moving Terezi’s hair behind her ear. “Oh...were you...going to kiss me earlier?” 

Vriska urged herself to admit it, “Possibly. I might have done that if you had been cool with it. Sorry if I’m being weird. You told me you had a boyfriend but you are,” she had to breath in, “really cute. Still. But I’m being weird aren’t I, I should go into the other room, shouldn’t I?” 

Before Vriska could continue, Terezi kissed her as hard as she could. She missed her lips slightly so she was kissing the side of Vriska’s mouth, but it didn’t stop Vriska from pulling Terezi in closer. Vriska’s soft lips covered in blue lipstick that was smudging all over Terezi’s coarse lips. Vriska’s dry hair was full of knots but it didn’t stop Terezi from getting her hands lost through it. Then Vriska slipped her tongue in, making Terezi grab Vriska’s hair even harder.


	3. Chapter 3

Before they could get any farther, Terezi shot up. “I hear him.” She leaped off the bed and moved her head around, trying to hear something. Vriska hadn’t heard anything. Then after a few seconds, she heard a car drive up outside. “Hide in here, don’t even think of talking to him. He’s an ass.” Terezi quickly put on pants and threw her dragon blanket to the side.

“Then why are you-” Vriska shut herself up. Her hands started shaking again. “Is he-” Terezi slammed the door behind her. Vriska stayed put, just in case the situation wasn’t what she thought it was. She put her ear on the door. 

She heard someone stomp into the house. Vriska’s hand was already at the doorknob. She kept put. “Hey, Gamzee, how are you? It’s been a while,” Terezi nervously laughed. They heard him step closer. Vriska thought to herself, Gamzee? She hadn’t heard that name in ages. She had no idea why Terezi would be interested in a clown like that. 

“It has been a while, hasn’t it?” His voice was slow, with a hint of a deep southern drawl. “Some motherfucker hasn’t texted me back in a while, has she?”

“Sorry, sorry Gamzee I’ve just been really busy with school work.” Terezi stepped back. 

He groaned. “Doesn’t mean you can’t text me back, motherfucker.” 

“I’m sorry I just-” 

“Shut the fuck up your sorry’s aren’t getting your motherfucking ass anywhere. You got something to say to me? Am I not worth your fucking time?” He started speaking louder and faster. 

“We can hang out right now, see? Or even now and tomorrow. See? How has the going sober thing going?” She quickly tried to change the subject. 

His voice got steady again, “Haven’t touched pot in months but the whole drinking thing,” he laughed, coming off more as eerie than charming in any way, “who says I’m sober right now? Sadly, I think it’s starting to wear off.” 

Terezi’s heart’s pace skyrocketed. He was only calm when he was completely wasted. “Oh, yeah, I’ve been having trouble with drinking too, I think I’m getting a handle of it now though.” 

Vriska’s eyes darted around the room. She peered under Terezi’s bed. Under it, were a dozen or so beer bottles laying about. She grabbed one and grasped the neck tightly. She put her hand on the doorknob again. I have to help her, thought Vriska. Because if I don’t, who will? 

“I didn’t fucking ask,” responded Gamzee. “I might have gotten arrested for some minor things, but it’s all fine motherfucker. Paid for it already. Won’t even put it on my record. Sure is a good thing my dad’s the judge huh?” 

Terezi felt Gamzee get close to her lips and leaned farther back. “There’s something on your motherfucking lips.” Terezi shook as Gamzee’s thumb rubbed off the lipstick. “Blue? Is this...lipstick? Since when did you motherfucking wear makeup? What are you wearing makeup for? And just…” He cupped her chin, slowly dragging his thumb over her lip. “On. Your. Motherfucking. Lips.” He dragged out the last words as his nails dug into her chin. 

“Gamzee I can explain. I was just trying it on just now and forgot to rub it off completely,” she whimpered. “I was just having fun.” 

His grip lessened for a second. “Just having fun, huh? Don’t fucking lie to me.” Before she knew to move he slapped her and pushed her to the ground. Vriska was already halfway through opening the door when she heard the thud. Terezi didn’t know where to run as Gamzee kicked her in the gut. “Teach you for being a piece of a shit idiot. Next time don’t lie to me motherfucker who have you been seeing behind my back!” 

“No one I swear!” She pulled herself away from him. 

“I think I hear a voice from the heavens telling me otherwise, or maybe it’s just my motherfucking intuition.” Vriska stepped out of the room, standing still when she heard Gamzee cut his speech. “Is that him right the fuck now? Were you fucking him just now?” 

Terezi violently shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. 

“Stop crying, you know what you did.” He spat in her face.

Vriska got out of the hall and stepped into the light, still grasping the beer bottle in her hand. She got to see that Gamzee still had wild hair and was a foot taller than her. “Oh shit. This one of your friends? You didn’t hear any of that shit did you?” He put a finger to his lips to signal her to be quiet about it, then made a gesture across his neck to signal “or else”. He laughed, trying to break the tension. 

Vriska stepped closer, no clue what she was doing. As she got closer, he noticed the smudged blue lipstick, “Wait a fucking minute.” Then she swung the beer bottle with both hands, like a baseball bat, down onto Gamzee’s head. As Gamzee stepped back, disoriented, she stabbed the broken glass into his chest. “You motherfucking bitch!” He yelled as he tried to hit her back, one hand holding back his blood. She cut him more with the glass, then punched him square in the face. His nose began to bleed as he fell to the ground. She put the glass aside as she checked up on Terezi. 

Terezi hugged Vriska as she helped her get up. “Are you okay?” Vriska said through tears. Terezi kissed Vriska, licking off the tears that were falling into her mouth. Gamzee seethed and got up, still using his hands to hold back all the blood. He ran over to punch Vriska, but she managed to avoid him. Terezi threw him to the floor. 

“Don’t ever touch me or her ever again you fucking asshole!” Vriska screamed to Gamzee’s face. “Leave! Go! And if you ever hurt her again I won’t be so fucking forgiving!” Gamzee scurried to his feet and left the house. Soon they heard his car drive out. “I’m buying a fucking gun.” 

“Vriska!” 

“What? It’s not illegal. Self-defense.” 

“Oh...yeah you’re right. But what if he comes back when you’re not here?” 

“Firstly, we’re going to get him arrested for good. Secondly, I’m going to stay here with you. Since your mom isn’t ever fucking here.” 

“Woah, you can’t just move here? You haven’t even asked me out yet.” 

“I’ll pay for rent and also right now I’m living in my engaged friend’s basement. I would actually love moving here for that reason too. And on the asking out thing…” She stepped closer to Terezi, putting her arms around her neck. “Maybe we could go out to 7/11 tomorrow? Hot dogs and slushies. I’ll pay for them. As long as there is a sale.” 

Terezi grinned. “You want to sleep in my room?” 

They leaned closer and closer until Terezi’s lips met Vriska’s. 

“Only complaint,” Terezi said as they pulled away from each other, ready to walk back to Terezi’s room. 

Vriska anxiously asked, “Yeah?” 

“I didn’t get to stab him myself.” 

“Next time.” They held each other’s hands like they were holding on for their lives as they stepped into Terezi’s room.


End file.
